


Daddy's Little Monster

by Into_Oblivion



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dean loves cupcakes, Diapers, Fluff, Infantilism, Other, Regression
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-10
Updated: 2015-10-10
Packaged: 2018-04-25 16:52:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4968766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Into_Oblivion/pseuds/Into_Oblivion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Daddy!Sam and Uncle!Cas take Baby!Dean trick-or-treating and cuteness ensues!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Daddy's Little Monster

It was Halloween night. Sam was busy getting ready to take Dean trick or treating. It was Dean’s first Halloween since he’d been regressed, and Sam couldn’t wait to show him off. He’d decided not to dress up, afraid that he might frighten Dean. He didn’t want his baby boy to be scared of him.

 

Pulling on a flannel shirt, Sam smiled as he made his way to Dean’s nursery, where Dean was sitting up in his crib, playing with some of his toys. He’d been sleeping a lot today, and it had worried Sam, but sometimes, Dean just got really tired like that, with no explanation.

 

“Hey, baby. You ready to get dressed to go trick or treating with Daddy and Uncle Cas? I bet you are! Let’s get you all dressed up. I want you to look really adorable tonight, which won’t be too hard, because you’re already so adorable, anyways.” Sam cooes as he lifts Dean out of the crib and lays him down on the changing table.

 

Dean gurgles and smiles at Sam, as he takes off his pants and t-shirt, leaving him in just a diaper. He hasn’t pooped all day and it has Sam a bit worried. But, he’d surely have a bowel movement later. He was pretty wet, though, so, Sam decided to get him changed.

 

“You’re really wet, Deanie! Let’s get you all dry, huh?” Sam cooed, as he grabbed a diaper, wipes and powder from beneath the changing table, smiling at Dean as he untapes his wet diaper and starts to wipe him all over, making sure he gets really clean. Then, he removes the wet diaper and places the wipes inside it, rolling it up and throwing it into the diaper pail. After that, came powder and a fresh diaper, taped snugly around Dean’s waist.

 

“There. I bet that feels better, huh, baby? Now, let’s get you all dressed up!” Sam cooes as he sits Dean up and slips an orange onesie over Dean’s head, pulling it down and snapping it closed over his diaper. It said; “Daddy’s Little Monster” on the front, and it was perfect for Dean, because he was a little monster sometimes.

 

Next came a pair of white and black striped socks, that came up pretty high on Dean’s legs, but not all the way to his knees. Sam thought those looked so cute on him. Then, again, Dean looked cute in anything. A pacifier being clipped to the collar of Dean’s onesie completed the outfit, and Dean was all ready to go.

 

“Alright, let’s go downstairs and see what Uncle Cas is doing.” Sam cooes, making sure to grab the diaper bag, just in case they needed something. It never hurt to be prepared.

 

Walking downstairs, Sam grinned as he held Dean on his hip, peppering his face in little kisses, loving the way he smelled like baby powder. Dean always smelled so good, just like a real baby did, and Sam loved it. He smiled when he saw Cas standing at the bottom of the stairs, waiting for them with Dean’s stroller set up.

 

“There’s Uncle Cas, baby boy.” Sam cooed, as he gently sat Dean in his stroller and buckled him in, giving him his keys to play with, grinning when he brought them to his mouth and started chewing on them, coating them with drool, making contented little gurgling and cooing sounds.

 

“Doesn’t he look adorable, Cas? I have a feeling we’re gonna get lots of goodies tonight. I just hope he doesn’t get too much hard candy, because he has no teeth. He can’t eat it….actually, I don’t really know if he can eat any candy at all, to be honest. Maybe someone will give out cupcakes, or something….” Sam says, feeling bad that Dean won’t be able to enjoy his candy.

 

“Maybe they will, Sam. If not, it’s okay. Dean probably doesn’t care about candy, anyway. He’s probably just excited to go for a ride in his stroller, aren’t you, Dean?” Cas cooes as he ruffles Dean’s soft hair and smiles at him.

 

“Oh! We need to take a picture of him all dressed up before we go, because if he does get cupcakes or something, he’s gonna get messy and probably ruin his outfit.” Sam says, pulling out his phone and turning it on.

 

“Dean….look up at Daddy and give me a big smile, buddy.” Sam cooed, grinning when Dean looked up at him and smiled behind his keys. He just looked so adorable, Sam was afraid his camera wouldn’t be able to capture all the cuteness!

 

Gurgling, Dean looked around and started to get fussy, wanting to go! He was tired of waiting and wanted to get going before all the treats were gone. He had never gone trick or treating before, so this was a brand new experience for him. Hopefully, it would go well.

 

“Okay, Mr. Fussy-pants, we’re going! Just hold your horses….” Sam cooes as he hands the diaper bag to Cas and the three of them head out the door, and down the street to a house where it seemed like someone was giving out cupcakes. “Oooh, they got cupcakes, Deanie! Let’s go see if we can get one, huh?” Sam cooed as they pushed the stroller up the driveway, and Sam went to ring the doorbell, while Cas stayed with Dean.

 

A woman came to the door, smiling at Sam. “Hi. Are you a trick or treater?” She asked, grabbing a cupcake. Dean saw it and started whining, making grabby hands for it. It looked really yummy.

 

“Oh, uh, I’m not, I’m just taking my little guy out tonight.” Sam says, hoping the woman doesn’t think they’re freaks or something. He turns and smiles at Dean, knowing how badly he wanted that cupcake. He was probably starving. He hadn’t eaten much today.

 

“Aww. How adorable. He’s a cutie pie! Here you go! I hope you enjoy that, sweetheart!” The woman says, handing the cupcake to Sam, who thanks her, and walks back over to Dean, helping him eat it, but not stopping him for getting globs of icing and cake all over his face and hands.

 

“Let Daddy take another picture before he cleans you up, okay?” Sam cooed as he got out his phone and snapped a few pictures of Dean and Cas before they worked to get him all cleaned up.

 

“So, where to next, Sam? Are we going to each house?” Cas asks, smiling down at Dean, who was chewing on his keys again, making little gurgling noises to keep himself occupied.

 

“Yeah, we can go to a few more. Hopefully, they’ll be understanding of Dean. Some people can be pretty cruel.” Sam says as he starts to push the stroller a little further down the sidewalk, getting a few weird looks from people, but he ignored them. It was Halloween, and they looked pretty weird themselves.

 

Walking up to another house, Sam decided to get Dean out of his stroller this time, holding him on his hip, Cas following behind as they walked up to the large house.

 

Ringing the doorbell, Sam smiled down at Dean and kissed his nose, hearing footsteps on the other side of the door, then it was opened and a teenage girl stood there with a bowl of candy, smiling at the three men standing in front of her.

 

“Aww! He’s so cute!” She cooed, letting Dean pick anything he wanted from the bowl. Dean didn’t really care and picked out a small candy bar and some peanut butter cups, letting out a small gurgle, a small amount of drool dribbling down his chin. He smiled and waved clumsily at the girl as they were leaving.

 

Sam smiled and handed Dean over to Cas, who sat him in his stroller and buckled him in, giving him a kiss on the cheeks, before he started pushing the stroller to a house that a lot of kids were at. It seemed like they were also giving out cupcakes, and small toys, too.

 

“Look, Dean. More cupcakes! Cas cooes as he carries Dean to the door this time, smiling as he knocks on the door, wiping a smudge of icing off of Dean’s mouth, smiling when a man comes to the door, holding a tray of cupcakes.

 

"Hi there. Well, aren’t you a cute little guy? You want a cupcake, buddy? You can pick whichever one you want. And you can pick out a toy, too.” He says, smiling when Dean picks out a cupcake with purple icing and sprinkles. Then, he picks out a stuffed dragon, as he didn’t have one of those yet.

 

“I hope you enjoy your cupcake, little guy. Have a good Halloween. Be careful.” The man says as Cas carries Dean back to the stroller, sitting him down before handing him the cupcake, letting him feed himself. “Sam, get a picture of this. Dean’s feeding himself a cupcake!” Cas says.

 

“Another cupcake? Deanie, you’re gonna be hyped up all night from all that sugar, buddy!” Sam teases, taking a picture of Dean eating the cupcake. He looks down and sees the stuffed dragon beside Dean. “You got a new toy, too? You can add that to all your other stuffies, huh? You only have a billion of them!” Sam teases, kissing Dean’s messy face, tasting icing.

 

“Mmm! That’s a good cupcake, huh, Deanie?” He cooes as he grabs a wet wipe and cleans off Dean’s face, much to Dean displeasure. “I know, I know. I’m so mean for wiping off your face, aren’t I? My goodness.” Sam teases, ruffling Dean’s messy hair.

 

“Okay, we'll go to one more house, then we’ll go home, okay?” Sam cooes as they head to another house, getting Dean out of the stroller and ringing the doorbell. An older woman came to the door and smiled. “Hello, there. My, my, aren’t you a cutie?” She cooed to Dean, who was busy sucking on his pacifier.

 

This time, Dean got some cookies, that were very soft and chewy, and were perfect for him. “Thank you so much for the cookies, ma'am.” Sam says, as he carries Dean back over to the stroller and sits him down, hearing a gurgling sound come from Dean’s tummy, followed by a loud fart.

 

“Oh, Dean, are you finally gonna poop for me, buddy?” Sam cooes. He looks over at Cas. “He hasn’t pooped all day, and I was getting worried something was wrong with him.” Sam says, hearing a grunt and squishing sound as Dean fills his diaper while eating one of the cookies the lady had given him.

 

Sam can’t help but to laugh. “Oh, God, Dean. You’re the only person I know who can poop while eating, and make it seem like nothing happened. Alright, we better get you home and get you outta that icky diapee.” Sam cooes as he gives Dean the other cookie, and the three men head back home to the bunker.

 

Lifting Dean out of the stroller, Sam gasps when he sees a small puddle of poop in Dean’s stroller, and looks down, seeing poop on Dean’s leg. He gasps and rushes to the nursery, laying Dean down on the changing table, unsnapping his onesie, and taking it off. Then, he grabs changing supplies and opens Dean’s diaper, gagging from the huge mess his brother has made.

 

“God, Dean! You don’t poop all day, then you do this? Oh, man! This smells so bad!” Sam groans, as he starts to clean Dean up, using quite a few wipes to finally get him clean, removing the soiled diaper and tossing the disgusting thing into the diaper pail, adding powder and taping on a new diaper, rubbing Dean’s tummy.

 

“Now that was scary, Dean! Well, at least you finally got it all out, huh?” Sam cooed, smiling as he got Dean in his footie pj’s, laying him down in his crib with his stuffed dragon and paci, giving him a kiss on the forehead before turning out the light and heading downstairs to help Cas clean up the stroller.

 

Cas sighed. “How’d this happen?” He asks, scrubbing the stroller with a soapy sponge. “Well, when Dean pooped, he really let it out. I guess I should’ve expected that, since he hadn’t pooped all day. It’s happened once before. At least it wasn’t as bad as the time we took him out for Mexican food. That was horrifying. I’d never seen so much poop in my whole life!” Sam says, grabbing a few towels to try and dry the stroller with.

 

“I’m just glad that no one called us freaks or any of those other horrible names tonight. I know how cruel people can be, when it comes to things like this. Maybe it was because it’s Halloween, and everyone dresses up, they just thought Dean was in a costume.” Cas says, as he takes the sponge to be disposed of, washing his hands at the kitchen sink afterwards.

 

“Maybe so, Cas. Now, what do you say we watch some scary movies and eat popcorn?” Sam asks, going to turn on the TV in the living room, while Cas was in charge of making popcorn and grabbing beers for both of them.

 

Once the popcorn was done, Cas put it into a bowl and carried it into the living room, grabbing two beers from the fridge on the way, sighing as he sat down by Sam and watched the movie, both of them falling asleep on the couch….


End file.
